


Vid: The Outsiders

by violace



Series: vids by violace [23]
Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Alex Kamal Makes Lasagne For His Faves, Embedded Video, Family, Fanvids, Found Family, Gen, IN SPACE!, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violace/pseuds/violace
Summary: On the outside, we've found a home.| For the ragtag group of crew mates aboard the Rocinante, and the outsiders they fight for.





	Vid: The Outsiders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



> Rebloggable on [Tumblr](http://violace.tumblr.com/post/166578106661/on-the-outside-weve-found-a-home-for-the).
> 
> [Download](http://fray-adjacent.net/vi0lace/TheOutsiders720p.zip) (x264 mp4, 720p, 154 MB, includes subtitle file)  
> Embedded video also includes subtitles!
> 
> Music: The Outsiders by Needtobreathe

** LYRICS **

Shortfalls and little sins  
Close calls where no one wins  
Stand tall, but running thin  
I'm wearing thin  
Oh, why are we keeping score?

'Cause if you're not laughing  
Who is laughing now?  
I've been wondering if we start sinking  
Could we stand our ground?  
And through everything we've learned  
We've finally come to terms  
We are the outsiders  
We are the outsiders

I'm not leaving without a fight  
I've got my holster around my side  
Just 'cause I'm wrong it don't make you right  
No, you ain't right  
Oh, why are we keeping score?

'Cause if you're not laughing  
Who is laughing now?  
I've been wondering if we start sinking  
Could we stand our ground?  
And through everything we've learned  
We've finally come to terms  
We are the outsiders  
We are the outsiders  
We are the outsiders

On the outside, you're free to roam  
On the outside, we've found a home  
On the outside, there's more to see  
On the outside, we choose to be 


End file.
